But I Don't Want To Get Married!
by Children of Light
Summary: Yoshinubo Kaoru, Queen Kuudere. Suzuno Fuusuke, King Kuudere. Will things work out by themselves, or will they need their friends and maybe the magic of Hinamatsuri to help? Doll's Festival Special. Requested by Anonymouz Writer.
1. Shoujo Room

**Requested by Anonymouz Writer.**

**Yoshinubo Kaoru belongs to Rei-chan.**

**Tsukino Yuzuki, Ameya Satomi, Himura Mikoto and Yasuda Miyuki belong to me.**

**Everything else belongs to Level-5.**

* * *

In the Sun Garden orphanage, it was a tradition for girls to write the name of the person they wanted to marry down on a piece of washi paper, sign their name at the bottom and tie it to the sakura tree in the garden on the night before the Hinamatsuri, also known as the Doll's Festival.

The boys, being boys, assumed that the pieces of washi paper on the sakura tree were just decorations. Only after the first few years did they realise that on the pieces of washi paper, the girls wrote down their crushes' names. And once again, the boys, being boys, started to sneak out on the night before the Hinamatsuri to read the names. Most did this just to tease the girls, but some actually did this to check if their crush liked them back.

And so, why should this year be any different?

* * *

"Girls, this is the washi paper. Don't go crazy, okay?"

Hitomiko-nee dumped the stack of washi paper on the desk in the Shoujo Room. The Shoujo Room was basically a room where the girls of Sun Garden could get together. The male equivalent was the Shounen Room.

Despite what Hitomiko-nee said, the girls did go crazy. Some were squealing, some were rushing to grab the washi paper while some sat back and waited for the chaos to settle. Among the latter were five girls.

Firstly, there was Yoshinubo Kaoru. She had shaggy and wavy snowy white hair that fell just above her shoulders. She had tied it into a loose ponytail that fell over her left shoulder. She had a few bangs reaching the sides of her cheeks and left over her shoulders. She had sharp and small dark blue eyes, pale skin and a tall figure. She wore a white shirt, a purple hooded jacket, dark skinny jeans, black headphones, blue-violet fingerless gloves, white socks and black sneakers.

Next to her was Tsukino Yuzuki. She had jet-black hair tied into her signature twin tails and brown eyes. She, along with Ruru and Hana, were the three shortest girls in the orphanage. She wore a dark blue top with detached sleeves, a turquoise skirt and purple boots.

On Yuzuki's other side was Ameya Satomi. She had chest-length light-brown hair, black eyes and a lanky body. She wore a pink t-shirt under a red jacket, a blue skirt and turquoise sneakers. She also wore a pair of frameless reading glasses and was now reading Macbeth by Shakespeare.

Beside her was Himura Mikoto. She had waist-length crimson red hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt under a red jacket, brown shorts and black sneakers. She had her arms crossed while she rolled her eyes at the girls fighting for the paper.

Finally there was Yasuda Miyuki. She had short pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark brown t-shirt under a black jacket, brown pants and black sneakers. A pair of dark blue headphones hung from her neck and a purple skateboard rested next to her.

"Ne, ne, whose name are you going to write?" Yuzuki leaned forward, excitedly.

"No one," Kaoru deadpanned, although with a sly smirk on her face. Yuzuki turned to her, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Are you sure? Not even a certain ex-captain of Diamon-Mmph!" Kaoru hastily slapped a hand over the shorter girl's mouth. She was not expecting that.

"No!"

Yuzuki grinned. Kaoru's reaction proved everything. Deciding that she's teased her enough, Yuzuki turned to her next victim.

"What about you, Satomi-chan?"

Instead of answering her question, Satomi sighed and said, "This is why I hate this day."

"Eh?" Yuzuki tilted her head to the side, confused.

"It's on days like this that you turn into Gossip Girl #1, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki giggled before repeating her question. Satomi pushed upper glasses and responded, although blushing slightly.

Well, if you must know, I'll be writing Ryuuji's name…"

Yuzuki smile grew wider. Just as expected. She turned her attention to someone else.

"Mikoto-chan, are you writing anyone's name?"

"W-What?! Of course not?!" Mikoto blushed and furiously shook her head.

The same mischievous gleam appeared in Yuzuki's eyes.

"Now, now, Mikoto-chan. Lying is bad and denial's not just a river in Egypt!"

Mikoto looked at her in shock.

"Where did you get that from?!"

"Oh, the internet. So, you're gonna write Haruya's name, aren't you?"

Mikoto's face promptly matched her hair. Yuzuki giggled before turning to the last member of the group. Honestly, she was curious about Miyuki's answer. She knew Kaoru liked Fuusuke, she knew that the time Ryuuji and Satomi spent together reading must have had an effect on Satomi, she knew that the orphanage's red-haired hot-headed tsundere girl was in love with the orphanage's red-haired hot-headed tsundere boy, but she had no clue about Miyuki.

"How about you, Miyuki-chan?"

"No one. I don't have to love someone, do I?"

Yuzuki nodded. Anyways, if she didn't know about it, Miyuki probably wasn't in love with anyone. Gossip travels fast through the orphanage.

Miyuki asked Yuzuki the same question the black-haired girl had asked everyone before.

"Me? Well, I think I'm going to write Hiroto-kun's name!"

By this time, most of the other girls had taken their piece of washi paper, so Yuzuki went to get washi paper while Satomi retrieved ink and brushes for the group.

Yuzuki and Satomi returned to the group and passed Kaoru and Mikoto and sheet of washi paper each and placed the ink and brushes in the middle of the small circle they were sitting in.

Yuzuki grabbed a brush, dipped it in ink and proceeded to write the first kanji of Hiroto's name, 基. Thankfully, his given name, ヒロト, was in katakana. If it was a complicated set of kanji Yuzuki probably would have given up.

Satomi also chose a brush and dipped it in ink. She delicately and gracefully wrote down the first kanji of Midorikawa's name, 緑. Midorikawa's given name, リュウジ, was also in katakana, but even if it was a complicated set of kanji, she would still have written it.

Mikoto swore and grabbed a brush. It was one of those what-the-hell-why-not kind of moments. Haruya's name, 南雲晴矢, was relatively easy to write. She grabbed a brush, much to the shock of her best friend Miyuki, and started to write.

Kaoru sighed. Even Mikoto, Queen Tsundere was writing. She grabbed a brush and started to write too. Fuusuke's name, 涼野風介, wasn't that difficult, in her opinion. Miyuki stared at her too, in shock that Yuzuki was actually right.

* * *

Once everyone had finished, the girls lined up outside to tie their washi paper to the sakura tree. What they didn't know though, was that others were watching them.

Specifically a group of boys staring and fighting to look out of the window of the Shounen Room.

* * *

**So how was it, Rei-chan? Did I get Kaoru right? There will be a second chapter, so look out for it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	2. Shounen Room

**Requested by Anonymouz Writer.**

**Yoshinubo Kaoru belongs to Rei-chan.**

**Tsukino Yuzuki, Ameya Satomi, Himura Mikoto and Yasuda Miyuki belong to me.**

**Everything else belongs to Level-5.**

* * *

Once the girls had finished, they went back indoors and proceeded to do whatever they wanted to do. The boys, who had piled up against the window, all fell back.

"I wonder who Nozomi chose…" Hiromu muttered. Ryuuji laughed.

"I'm surprised she chose anyone!"

In return, he received a glare from his ex-teammate.

"Ryuuji, don't tease Hiromu. You have your own girl to worry about," Osamu lectured, causing the green-haired boy to blush furiously.

"It's not-! I-!" He was at a loss for words while Hiroto chuckled.

"Don't deny it, Ryuuji. It's pretty obvious."

Ryuuji sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I get it. Anyways, everyone knows who you were looking out for, Hiroto."

This time Kiyoshi slapped his ex-captain on the back as he burst into laughter.

"The Galaxy Couple, the Literature Couple, the Flame Couple, the Snow Couple… We know them all!"

When Hiroto gave him a I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look, Kimiyuki explained.

"The Galaxy Couple are you and Yuzuki, Literature is Ryuuji and Satomi, Flame is Haruya and Mikoto and Snow is Fuusuke and Kaoru. We also ship Osamu X Reina, Hiromu X Nozomi, Ryuuichirou X Fuuko, Satoshi X Maki, Shuuji X Clara, Tooru X Yuki, Shigeto X An, Ruru and I and Fumiko with this idiot." The short boy elbowed Kiyoshi while all the boys mentioned yelled at Kimiyuki for revealing their crushes.

"What are ya, some gossip girl?!"

Kimiyuki promptly got up and started running while a herd of angry boys started chasing him.

* * *

That night, the boys slowly crept out of the orphanage towards the sakura tree. They started searching through the washi paper. Hiroto and Kimiyuki promptly found Yuzuki's and Ruru's, considering they were on the lowest branch. The two laughed softly to themselves. Both girls had adorned the boys' names with cute decorations.

Around them, the others slowly were finding their respective crushes' washi papers. Hiromu jawdropped and hastily returned the paper. Maybe it had something to do with the little side note Nozomi had added which read:

'If I find out any of you read my paper, I will hunt you down and kill you.'

Ryuuji smiled as he read the washi paper. Of course. Only Satomi would write his name in such a confusing riddle that only he could solve.

Haruya glared at the washi paper. A dumb thing to do but what would you do if your crush had written your name down as 'Tulip-baka'? Well, at least she wrote him.

Osamu returned the paper back to the tree, satisfied with the response on Reina's washi paper. Although he knew that if Reina found out, he was a dead man.

Ryuuichirou and Satoshi were also content with Fuuko and Maki's answers, and the little doodles on Maki's washi paper just made Satoshi smile.

Shuuji and Tooru were rather hesitant in opening Clara and Yuki's paper. Partly because they weren't sure how the girls would react if they knew the boys had done this, partly because they weren't very confident about themselves. Finally, they took a deep breath and opened the papers, smiling when they saw the names written. Next, Shuuji went on a hunt to find Ai's paper and was very happy when he didn't find one at all.

Shigeto finally stopped laughing at his ex-captain's reaction and opened An's paper. The answer was satisfactory.

Kiyoshi also found Fumiko's and was rather pleased with himself. Now, Fuusuke was the only one left.

Seeing the boy's hesitance, the others began 'encouraging' him.

"C'mon, you're too scared to open one little washi paper?!"

"Geez, I thought you were braver than this!"

Fuusuke glared at them before opening the paper. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw his own name.

"See? That wasn't so ba-"

"Who's out there?!"

The boys all received a shock when they heard Hitomiko-nee's voice.

"Crap!" They all ran towards the orphanage's back door before Hitomiko-nee could spot them. Once inside, each one ran back to their own room while trying to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

Little did they know that Hitomiko-nee had already seen them. The woman sighed.

"Geez, those kids…"

* * *

**And second chapter done! Did you like it, Rei-chan? This one focused more on the boys' side. One last chapter to go! I'll try to publish it tomorrow, sorry for the delay! Happy Hinamatsuri, everyone!**

**Note: I've made some edits to Kaoru's description in the first chapter as per Rei-chan's request, go look at it again if you want to!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	3. Hinamatsuri

Finally, it was the day of the Hinamatsuri. The children were in with the tabi and zori on their feet. The girls had their hair adorned with hair accessories and some carried around traditional umbrellas and fans.

* * *

Kaoru sighed. Half the day had gone past, the others were all busy with something or another and that damn Fuusuke had disappear to Kami-sama-knows-where. She was, to put it gently, bored.

She found herself walking to the familiar soccer field near the orphanage. After the Aliea Academy thing, some of the others in Sun Garden had grown to dislike soccer. Hence, they rarely visited or even mentioned the soccer field. Kaoru chuckled. She was sure if Endou ever knew that he would have a seizure or something.

When she reached the field, she had a shock. Sitting on the bench, staring melancholically at the field was a familiar silver-haired boy.

"Fuusuke?! What are you doing here?!"

Fuusuke looked up, startled.

"K-Kaoru?!"

After a few moments of awkward staring, Fuusuke coughed to break the silence. Kaoru blinked and regained herself.

"So… What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He stopped kicking around the soccer ball at his feet, picked it up and stood up.

"I'm guessing same as you. I was feeling nostalgic."

Kaoru smirked.

"You wanna play?"

Fuusuke choked. "W-What?!"

"You heard me. Wanna play a game of soccer?"

* * *

After a few minutes, the rules were set. Firstly, the winner will be the person who shoots two goals first. Secondly, no hissatsus. As much as they would like to, using hissatsus will probably damage their kimonos. If that happens, Hitomiko-nee would be angry. And that never ended well.

And so the match started, with both children stealing and running around each other. After not being able to play for so long, the two felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They laughed and smiled, forgetting to put up their usually cold facades.

Fuusuke was the first to score. He smirked at Kaoru who playfully glared back.

Soon Kaoru shot the ball through Fuusuke's goal. She mimicked his smirk. In return, Fuusuke stuck his tongue out at her.

See? This is what being deprived of soccer makes you. Immature. Ow! Okay, okay, back to the story!

Anyways, after the two goals, both Kaoru and Fuusuke started playing seriously, the stubborn 'I-won't-lose' streak that always appeared in children kicking in.

* * *

Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set. Neither of them had given up, resulting in a tie. They both fell backwards on the grass, laughing ad panting.

"That… Was… Awesome!"

"Yeah… Long… Time… Since… I… Last… Played…"

They looked at each other and grinned. They were silent for a few minutes, most likely trying to catch their breath.

However, when the air grew still, Fuusuke found himself stealing glances at the snowy-haired girl. He couldn't deny it. He loved her. Her beautiful wavy snowy white hair, her shining dark blue eyes, her smooth pale skin, everything about her. He loved it all.

Any other person in this situation would sigh and whine about how the other person couldn't possibly love him, but considering he had just kinda read her love confession last night, that would be a dumb, idiotic and downright stupid thing to do.

'Should I…? Ah, damn it all. She likes me back, anyways.'

Fuusuke went closer to Kaoru and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Kaoru's hand flew up to her cheek and she looked up at him with an expression of… Shock? Horror? Hatred? Anger? Maybe a mix of all.

Fuusuke backed away. Damn it. He had taken things too fast.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

To his surprise, Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Geez, don't lie to me. You saw what I wrote on the washi paper, didn't you?"

Fuusuke started, surprised and startled.

"H-How, did you know?!"

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Firstly, this has been going on for years. You'd think we'd catch on. Secondly, I heard Hitomiko-nee yelling last night. Finally, actually I wasn't sure whether you'd really looked at it. Thanks a lot, jerk."

Fuusuke facepalmed. He couldn't believe he fell for that trick.

"So…" He cast a hesitant glance at her. She still hadn't answered him. Well, technically he didn't ask a question, but you get what I mean.

"What do you think?"

Kaoru reached forward, grabbed Fuusuke's kimono and brought his lips down on hers. One could practically see the fireworks in his eyes.

One thought ran through both their minds.

'Best. Hinamatsuri. Ever.'

* * *

- Extended Ending –

What happened to the other children, you ask?

Miyuki had gone off somewhere, probably to town. Hiroto, Ryuuji and Satomi were stuck watching over Yuzuki, Ruru and Kimiyuki as they had fun around. Ryuuichirou and Satoshi were having a blast playing with Fuuko and Maki. Shuuji and Tooru were hanging out with Clara, Yuki, and of course, Ai, as Shuuji still didn't trust her around other boys on an event like this, even though she insisted that she didn't have a crush on anyone.

As for the rest?

"Get back here, you bakas!"

Hiromu, Haruya, Osamu, Shigeto and Kiyoshi were being chased by a hoard of _very _angry girls.

Looks like the boys forgot all about the new security camera Hitomiko-nee had installed!

* * *

**And that's it! Did you enjoy it, Rei-chan! I'm sorry I'm so late! Oh gosh, I made Gazel sound like a lovesick highschooler. I had to kill the romance with the extended ending too, didn't I… Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


End file.
